Insinuações
by Uzumaki.Nah-chan
Summary: .COMPLETO.Eles se reencontram no vale do fim após seus árduos treinamentos. Uma breve conversa entre os dois ocorre.


Hey mina-san!

Avisos aos demais...

1- Naruto não me pertence Ç.Ç

2- "Falas" (os parágrafos juntos significa que é mesmo individuo falando)

3- '_Pensamentos'_

4- Narração

5- Essa musica também não me pertence...

6- _**Trechos da musica narrados pelo Sasuke**_

7- Trechos da musica narrados pelo Naruto

8- (tradução)

**Insinuações**

O céu chorava suas dores e a terra absorvia suas lagrimas, enquanto a água misturava-se à elas. O vento soprava pesado e devagar. Ele transmitia sua fúria de modo lendo e doloroso. Seus gritos eram ouvidos como trovões e logo a força de suas lagrimas eram aumentadas. As águas do vale encontravam-se agitadas, mas não o suficiente para que duas pessoas fossem impedidas de ficar em cima da mesma.

Um loiro mantinha sua cabeça baixa, encarando o reflexo do outro sob o manto d'água agitado, enquanto um moreno, à sua frente, encarava a reação do menor. Haviam se passado três anos desde que ambos se encontravam e ainda assim o silencio prevalecia como um incomodo. Naruto sempre ia ao vale do fim neste dia do ano. Era a marca que o fizera treinar para que um dia viesse a encontrar o autor de tamanha determinação. Desta vez uma surpresa fora lhe feita. Não sabia se era obra do destino ou uma simples coincidência, mas pra que contraria-la se a sorte estava ao seu lado?

Sasuke fez menção de falar algo, mas desistiu. Tentou dar um passo, mas não conseguiu. Pensou em piscar os olhos, mas poderia perde um segundo da imagem à sua frente. Não podia fazer nada. Sentiu-se impotente diante a situação. Era tão... Desagradável, não? Lembrou-se de seu ultimo encontro com loiro.

A ultima vez...

Fazia tanto tempo. E pensar que conseguira ficar tanto tempo longe do loiro. _'Acho que este foi meu maior desafio'_ Lembrou-se. Nada havia mudado. Até aquele dia fatídico estava presente novamente.

Suspiro.

"Volte para a vila, teme..." – murmurou o menor.

"Não." – continuou encarando o loiro – "Corra atrás de seus sonhos e me esqueça."

Ambos sentiram uma dor enorme no peito ao terminar de ouvir a frase. Por mais que lhe doesse, ainda tinha algo a cumprir, antes de voltar a konoha.

"Mas você é um deles." – parou por um momento - "Não, você é o mais importante deles. Volte."

"Desista..." – retrucou.

O silencio instalara-se sem permissão. O moreno sentiu a culpa pesando sob suas costas, mas não voltaria atrás no que falara.

"_What if I lead the way?_" – disse o menor quebrando o silêncio.

(E se eu seguir desse jeito?)

Naruto levantou a cabeça encontrando os olhos negros do maior.

"_**What if I make mistakes. **__**Will you be there?**_" – perguntou sem esconder o sarcasmo.

(E se eu cometer erros. Você estará aqui?)

"_What if I__change the world?_" – Naruto abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos.

(E se eu mudar o mundo?)

Sasuke o encarou sério e balançou a cabeça negativamente. O loiro realmente faria de tudo por si? Como era infantil... Mas por quê insistia?

"_**What if I take the blame. Will you be there?**_"

(E se eu levar a culpa? Você estará aqui?)

A alegria recém descoberta pelo Uzumaki foi desmanchada após esta frase. Abaixou a cabeça e passou a mirar o reflexo do Uchiha na água. Sasuke não havia desistido da vingança e por mais que toda esperança do mundo fosse depositada em apenas um loiro, isso não iria mudar. Ele sabia disso. Naruto _sempre_ soube disso.

O moreno fechou os olhos e continuou...

"_**I remember going back**_

(Eu lembro de voltar)

_**To the place we used to lay**_**.**

(Ao lugar onde costumávamos deitar)

_**But I keep losing track."**_

(Mas eu continuo esquecendo)

Naruto mirou-o confuso.

"_**And now the days, they all turn black**_

(Agora os dias se tornam escuros)

_**And our dreams all start to fade**_

(E todos os nossos sonhos começam a desbotar)

_**But there's no turning back.**_

(Mas não tem retorno)**"**

O loiro insistiu.

"'_Cause the world keeps turning_

(Porque o mundo continua girando)

_So why do you tell me you care if you're not gonna stay?_

(Por que você me diz que se importa, se você não vai ficar?)

_And my heart's still burning_

(E meu coração ainda está queimando)

_Why do you tell me you care?_

(Por que você diz que se importa?)"

Sasuke discordou balançando a cabeça. Não tinha falado que não se importava, mas o menor tinha razão. Era como se lesse seus próprios pensamentos. Naruto incomodado, com a quietude do Uchiha, continuou.

"_What if I change the world__**?**_**"** – indagou o loiro.

(E se eu mudar o mundo?)

"_**If I lead the way?**_" – disse interrompendo o Uzumaki.

(Se eu continar desse jeito?)

"_What if I'm the one that takes the blame?_

(E se eu for o único que leva a culpa?)

_What if I can't go on without you?_" – rebateu.

(E se eu não puder ir em frente sem você?)

A verdade é que o menor sempre tinha se culpado pelo amigo. E Sasuke, por mais que não aceitasse essa ideologia, sabia que o jeito do amigo jamais mudaria.

"_**What if I graduate?**_"

(E se eu continuar?)

Naruto cerrou os punhos.

"_What if I don't?"_

(E se eu não?)

"_What if I don't?_"

(E se eu não?)

Pausou para segurar a vontade de chorar. Sabia que se continuasse ia acabar como da ultima vez. Não queria fazer aquilo novamente. Sasuke deu de costas e caminhou lentamente até terra firme. Naruto percebeu a ação do maior e adiantou-se.

"_And I'm slowly giving up_

(Agora eu estou desistindo devagar)

_As the world keeps losing faith_

(Enquanto o mundo continua perdendo a fé)

_And you still turn your back"_

(E você ainda se vira de costas)

Sasuke suspirou.

"_**Another path I follow takes a toll on me, on you**_

(O outro caminho que eu sigo custa caro para mim, para você)

_**But there's no turning back"**_

(Mas não há volta)

Ele não podia cair naquele papo de novo. Sasuke só precisava desistir de sua vingança e seguir o caminho ao lado de si. Ao lado do time 7. Ao lado de Konoha. Ele conseguiria convencer a Hokage de não castigar o moreno. _Ele_ ainda tinha fé.

"_'Cause the world keeps turning_

(Porque o mundo continua girando)

_So why do you tell me you care if you're not gonna stay?_

(Por que você me diz que se importa, se você não vai ficar?)

_And my heart's still burning_

(E meu coração ainda está queimando)

_Why do you tell me you care?"_

(Por que você diz que se importa?)

Sasuke ignorou o outro. Já havia feito aquele discurso e não tava a fim de respondê-lo.

"_What if I change the world!?_" – gritou para que o maior não o ignorasse.

(E se eu mudar o mundo?!)

O moreno o encarou.

"_**If I lead the way?**_

(Se eu continar desse jeito?)

_**What if I'm the one that takes the blame?**_" – respondeu.

(E se eu for o único que leva a culpa?)

Com toda certeza não seria Naruto o culpado após ter sua vingança concluída. Ele sim. Tornaria-se um ninja procurado. O que ele já era. Mas a razão seria diferente, seria um '_assassino'_. A frase ecoou lentamente em sua mente. Ele realmente queria isso?

Não.

Mas tinha que ser feito. Seus pais tinham sido mortos por aquele canalha. Agora ele teria que sofrer as conseqüências. As mesmas que seu clã. A _morte._

"_What if I can't go on without you__?_" – murmurou com esperanças.

(E se eu não puder ir em frente sem você?)

"_**What if I graduate?**_" – provocou a ultima vez.

(E se eu continuar_?_)

"_What if I don't_"

(E se eu não?)

"_What if I don't_"

(E se eu não?)

O moreno olhou de canto e foi embora. _'Sei que irá. Eu sei que irá. Por isso... Me espere.' _Milagrosamente Naruto não o seguiu, até porque não tinha condições. Parou o fluxo de chakra nos pés e deixou-se ser inundado pela corrente de água doce.

'_I'll be waiting here_

(Eu vou estar aqui esperando)

_For you to call me_'

(Até você me chamar...)

Lembrou-se do seu primeiro beijo e corou. Fora um dos melhores momentos com o moreno, pois fora ali que tudo começara.

Sentiu a ausência de ar e subiu à superfície do lago andando calmamente até a borda. Tinha um longo caminho para seguir. Sem pressa e inundado em seus devaneios.

"_What if I lead the way?_

(Se eu continar desse jeito?)

_What if I graduate?_

(E se eu continuar?)

_What if I change the world?_

(E se eu mudar o mundo?)

_Would you still remember me?_

(Você ainda se lembraria de mim?)

_What if I lead the way?_

(Se eu continar desse jeito?)

_What if I graduate?_

(E se eu continuar?)

_What if I change the world?_

(E se eu mudar o mundo?)

_Will I find the words to tell you what you mean to me?"_

(Eu encontrarei as palavras para te dizer o que você significa para mim?)

Murmurou antes de ir embora. Realmente não estava pronto para ter o moreno de volta à vila. Não sem ter coragem de lhe dizer uma frase.

-

-

-

-

-

'_Eu te amo, Teme... e sem insinuações_'.

**FIM!!**

-- - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Hey mina-san!! 8D

Minha primeira song-fic!

Eu tava escutando essa musica no computador, quando eu reparei que parecia um dialogo do Sasuke e do Naruto... o.o

Quem quiser escutá-la, o nome da musica é 'What if' do Simple Plan.

Espero que tenham gostado... Eu fiz com muito carinho ç.ç

Reviews? ;-;


End file.
